Fun With Feet
Fun With Feet is the 27th episode from Season 5 of Barney and Friends. it's a semi-remake from the 1995 Barney & Friends Season 3 episode from "If The Shoe Fits...". Plot Keesha and Tosha knows and likes your feet. Emily likes your feet. Danny likes your shoes. Stephen and David know and learn your feet. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) Songs #Barney Theme Song #One, Two Buckle My Shoe (preformed by: Danny, Emily, and Stephen) #The More We Get Together (preformed by: Barney, Danny, Emily, Keesha, and Stephen) #Ten Little Toes (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Danny, Emily, Keesha, Stephen Tosha and David) #We've Got Shoes (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Danny, Emily, Keesha, Stephen Tosha and David) #Mr. Sun (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Danny, Emily, Keesha, Stephen Tosha and David) #The Running Song (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Danny, Emily, Keesha, Stephen Tosha and David) #The Marching Song (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Danny, Emily, Keesha, Stephen Tosha and David) #Happy' Dancing (preformed by: Barney) #I Love You (preformed by: Barney, David, Danny, Emily, Keesha, Tosha and Stephen) Trivia *Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Emily wears the same clothes from Try It You'll Like It!. And a hairstyle. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Barney's Halloween Party. And a pony tail. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a two hair-styles. *David wears the same shirt from A Very Special Delivery!. And the same pants from An Adventure In Make-Believe. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Hats Off To BJ!". *This is David's last appearance. *David is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with dancing shoes. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "A Package of Friendship". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Hidden Treasures". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Sing & Dance With Barney". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Colors All Around!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Circle Of Friends". *On January 11, 2013, There gonna be a short credits on barneyallday the first one is daniel turns off the lights, the second one is Barney doll with dancing shoes. *During "We've Got Shoes", Barney's Season 5's vocal, and kids' vocal taken from "On Again, Off Again" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Sweet As Honey". *This is the only time Keesha and Tosha breaks the fourth wall. This is when she says she will be barefoot for the rest of the episode. *During "I Love You", Danny, Tosha and Stephen are in Barney's right, while David, Emily and Keesha are on Barney's left.